The Meme Answer
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Hungary finally works up the nerve to propose to her long term boyfriend who answers in a way that surprises her. *Inspired by a prompt and my sister.*


**This is inspired by my ten year old sister who is also a Hetalian. I saw a prompt that made me giggle and shown my sister who told me that I had to write it, and that the pairing had to be Hong Kong X Hungary, and we both agreed that Hungary would do the proposing. So I hope you enjoy, and that it becomes your new OTP.**

Elizaveta tugged almost nervously at her black dress from where it fit around her; it would be fine as Hong Kong had never minded how masculine she could be at times.

She smiled once she saw Leon approach her and even held her hand out to him for him to take a hold of it.

Hong Kong did not disappoint that desire of hers, and he claimed her hand for his own.

Hungary absentmindedly swayed their hands together as she rethought about her current actions; it was customary for the man to propose, but when did she follow the code of the man being the dominant one anyway?

The Hungarian female watched as her long term boyfriend walked by her side with only the vaguest idea of the plans for their date.

Elizaveta smiled faintly towards him and considered how their date may go from here; would she be rejected like all those years ago?

She steeled her resolve and blocked out the look on her face of having struggled with this plan of action and bit back previous rejections as Hong Kong was different and had always been so.

Hungary gazed downward as she lost herself in thoughts that were to be deemed irrelevant later on once sufficient time had passed from this moment onward.

Leon drew her attention away from it's prior occupations with a gentle tug on her hand and a lighthearted kiss to be placed upon her lips.

She curled up against her modern day man who carried about slang like she couldn't ever imagine in any of her previous ideas or dreams once she had learned of all of the slang that America was partially at fault for.

Elizaveta smiled faintly against her lover as the kiss slowed to them merely being pressed against each other.

The Hungarian knew that that was the only man that she truly wanted to be held by regardless of how childlike people would say Hong Kong was with all of his teenage slang.

Hungary smiled and couldn't resist stealing another kiss from Hong Kong; the moment was very peaceful and romantic despite the fact that her date hadn't really begun with him.

"So, what's up?" Hong Kong's voice almost teased the phrase in a way that had Hungary catching her breath as she gazed up at him.

"For our date?" Hungary nearly stuttered the phrase which anyone who knew her well would agree that that was unusual for her.

"Yeah." He drew the word out though when she looked at him, a part of her swooned deeply inside at the look he gave her; it was obvious how much he loved her from the way that he looked in to her eyes to the look in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"I thought we may go to the that outside theater place that just happens to be open. They're playing some popular movie." Elizaveta smiled at her lover as she replied to his question; America just happened to be an interesting country for when they went on dates.

"That sounds awesome!" Leon grinned excitedly though this time it may have not been over fire crackers which was probably a good thing.

Hungary turns out wasn't one for watching such a childlike movie, but she was thrilled to see how excited and animated Hong Kong got over every little detail, so she smiled at him contently and open up the picnic basket full of food that she'd brought.

Naturally, since she was beside him, Hong Kong noticed and leaned over to eat one of the small, Hungarian sandwiches that she'd made especially for him.

Leon beamed at her, reminding her surprisingly enough of his youthful countenance.

Elizaveta smiled as she set about distributing the food in a way that made sense for the two of them to be able to eat it and enjoy it.

She wondered dimly over whether people would consider what she was doing a waste to a perfectly good dress as it seemed too fancy for a date outdoors.

Hungary adjusted the way that she sat upon their shared blanket for the picnic and movie; she slid the box containing the ring to a different spot to make it easier to reach from her new position on the blanket.

She began to eat the food as she tried to watch the movie though moving the ring box had reignited her nerves as she sat there, wondering if she could even word it right and whether he'd actually say, "yes."

When the movie started to wind down finally, so did the lunch that they'd prepared as Leon was eating the very last of the lunch that she'd prepared for them both.

Elizaveta wiped her hands off on her dress as she tried to disipate the nervous sweat that had started appearing over her hands.

When the ending credits finally began, she stood up and moved closer towards her boyfriend, and his eyes switch their focus on to her as she finally realized that it was time for her to propose regardless of how nervous that she was with this.

Elizeveta smoothed her dress around and finally went to go down on one knee, "Leon, I love you in a way that I've never felt about anyone in my lifetime despite the amount of time that I've been here and gotten to know people. I love you including the parts of you that still astound people such as your beautiful slang. It appeals to me only when you say it as anyone in the world could say it without it sounding right just the way you say it. I know that this may be a reversal of roles, but will you make me the happiest woman and nation alive by becoming my husband?"

The nervous jitters that formed butterflies around her stomach hadn't managed to subside even now, and she tried to relax as the action and proposal was already done.

Leon's answer would surprise her just as much as the way he spoke always seemed to, "Sign me the FUCK up ㈇6㈆4㈇6㈆4㈇6㈆4㈇6㈆4㈇6㈆4 good shit go౦ԁ sHit㈇6 thats ✔ some good㈇6㈇6shit right㈇6㈇6th ㈇6 ere㈇6㈇6㈇6 right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my selｆ ㈑5 i say so ㈑5 thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ㈑5 ㈇6㈇6 ㈇6НO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ㈇6 ㈇6㈇6 ㈇6 ㈑5 ㈇6 ㈆4 ㈆4 ㈆4 ㈇6㈇6Good shit".

Elizaveta laughed in joy when he pulled her up in to his arms and kissed her like there would be no tomorrow.

"So that's a yes?" She asked him with a still somewhat nervous sounding voice.

"Yeah." The grin on Leon's face matched the sort of joy that his drawn out "yeah," seemed to entail.

"I love you." Elizaveta smiled at her now fiance as she attempted to slip the ring on to his finger, so that it could remain there all of their days of their eternal lifetimes.

"I love you too." It may have lacked the memes and teenage drawl, but it was still a beautiful and desirable phrase that only gained meaning when Leon spoke it so beautifully.


End file.
